Os Ensinamentos de Yagami
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Kyo vive uma vida cheia de regras e repressão. Yagami percebe o sufoco que vive seu doce rival e lhe propõe ensinar como se divertir em sete dias. Para quem gosta de romance, lemon e desse casal lindo, é uma ótima fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Por Leona-EBM**

**Os Ensinamentos de Yagami**

O odor daquele vestiário estava enojando o moreno, ele olhou para sua direta vendo um vaso sanitário entupido, deixou seus orbes erguerem-se levemente e logo voltou sua atenção para o lado contrário, não podia olhar muito ou realmente ficaria perturbado.

Kyo passou as mãos por seus fios castanhos escuros, sentindo que sua textura estava oleosa. Ele precisava de um banho urgente, pois havia acabado de encerrar mais um torneiro e no momento suas condições de higiene estavam péssimas.

O lutador se ergueu do banco de madeira, retirando uma toalha de algodão de sua mochila, ele se aproximou da pia e tratou de lavar seu rosto repetidas vezes até sentir sua temperatura facial esfriar um pouco, ele se secou e se olhou no espelho, sentindo um calafrio correr por seu corpo ao ver a imagem que estava atrás.

As madeixas cor de sangue lhe davam calafrios, todavia jamais admitiria que Yagami lhe passava esse tipo de sensação. Os lábios do ruivo se encurvaram num sorriso provocante, talvez ele soubesse através dos orbes castanhos qual era o sentimento de Kusanagi sempre que se encontravam.

- Vim te dar os parabéns. – disse Iori, mantendo o mesmo sorriso.

- Eu agradeço. – falou, arrastando as palavras, não sentia anseio de manter um diálogo com o ruivo. Ele fechou a torneira quando se deu conta que ainda escorria água limpa e filtrada para o desperdiço.

- Você está tão sério. Até parece que nunca conversamos antes. – comentou, encostando-se ao armário de metal, cruzando seus braços ligeiramente, enquanto seus orbes azulados mantinham-se preso ao reflexo de Kyo no espelho.

Kusanagi ficou enlevado com aquele comentário, ele sabia muito bem ao que o outro estava se referindo. Há mais ou menos um mês, eles haviam se encontrado em um barzinho noturno e desse encontrou resultou uma noite vergonhosa e cheia de arrependimento para Kyo. Eles haviam bebido demais, a empolgação os levou para um beco escuro, onde seus corpos se amassaram, mas felizmente, para os sentimentos de Kyo, apenas não passou de um amasso.

- Ficou com saudade e veio se rastejar? – indagou Kyo, começando a tomar controle de seus sentimentos. Ele virou seu corpo contra o ruivo que ainda lhe sorria. Parecia que o sorriso de Yagami foi dado pelos Deuses, pois ele era irritantemente perturbador e ainda por cima dificílimo de se desmanchar.

Yagami se desencostou do armário e caminhou demoradamente até o moreno, que cruzou seus braços e ergueu seu queixo, mostrando-se desafiador.

- Quer deixar de bancar o durão e falar que ficou choramingando pelos cantos durante minha ausência, Kusanagi? – sugeriu, num tom rouco e baixo.

- Como se eu fosse o tipo de gente que você costuma ficar, Yagami. – falou no mesmo tom, acabando por sorrir em seguida.

O ruivo rodeou o menor, olhando-o de cima a baixo como se fosse uma presa preste a pegar sua vítima, contudo não fez nenhum movimento brusco, ele parou na frente de Kusanagi após dar duas voltas.

- Não seja tão arisco, – pediu – não precisa fingir ser o que não é na minha presença.

- Como se você fosse alguém apresentável, – falou rapidamente – eu vou embora. Fique nesse vestiário, ele é a sua cara.

Kyo saiu em passos acelerados, batendo a porta do vestiário. Iori olhou ao seu redor, vendo o chão úmido e sujo, ele riu baixinho de acordo com sua insanidade e saiu do vestiário em passo acelerado, guiando-se pelo som de passos que vinha do corredor. E logo encontro Kyo à frente, andando sozinho.

Kusanagi olhou de esgueira para trás e viu que estava sendo seguido pelo ruivo que caminhava com as mãos no bolso e a cabeça baixa, deixando seu tronco inclinado para frente. Será que ele não conseguia andar ereto? Parecia um louco sedento de sangue a lhe seguir. Mas isso não era totalmente mentira.

Quando alcançou a rua, Kyo olhou para trás, não encontrando mais o seu perseguidor. Ele colocou a mochila nas costas e começou a caminhar até o estacionamento, e para sua surpresa lá estava Iori, sentado na sua própria moto, enquanto fumava um cigarro em silêncio.

- Chegou rápido – comentou Kyo, abrindo a porta de seu carro esporte vermelho, jogando sua mochila no banco de trás.

O ruivo não disse nada o que de fato incomodou um pouco o moreno, ele podia ir embora e não dizer mais nada, mas também tinha o péssimo hábito de provocar um de seus maiores rivais. Se não encontrasse Iori nos torneiros de luta, sentia-se vazio e sem vontade de continuar em frente. Isso pelo fato de serem rivais há tempos.

- Não se adaptou ao vestiário? – indagou buliçoso, apoiando seu cotovelo no teto metálico do carro.

- Eu percebi que se eu ficasse lá por mais tempo, você ficaria sem alguém para conversar no estacionamento – disse, soltando a fumaça do cigarro por entre nas narinas e a boca – eu sei o quão carente de atenção você é.

Kyo engoliu em seco, não sabia como podia se mostrar tão inseguro na frente do ruivo, mas não conseguiu disfarçar seu descontentamento e surpresa ao ouvir aquele comentário. Ele entrou no carro e fechou a porta, abrindo o vidro no controle automático.

Yagami logo apareceu ao seu lado, encostando-se a porta, deixando o seu hálito de cigarro invadir o carro. Kyo nem sequer o olhou, ele queria ir embora, o ruivo tinha o dom das palavras e sabia muito bem como usá-lo.

- Vai para casa ficar assistindo televisão como um bom Kusanagi? – indagou sussurrante.

- Sim. – respondeu com um largo sorriso – e isso não te...

- Claro que me interessa. – interrompeu, fazendo uma pausa para tragar seu cigarro – poderia ser uma noite proveitosa – falou, enquanto a fumarada saia de seus lábios finos.

- Quer tanto que eu coma você, Yagami? – indagou com uma leve irritação.

- Que boca suja – riu alto, descontroladamente, amando a irritação que crescia no interior de seu doce rival – seus pais morreriam de desgosto.

Iori deu a volta pelo carro, fazendo Kyo suspirar, finalmente ele estava livre daquela presença que tanto lhe incomodava. Mas sua felicidade foi momentânea, a porta de seu carro foi aberta e Yagami entrou, jogando-se no banco, colocando seus pés em cima do painel.

- Dirija – ele disse, sem sequer olhar para Kyo.

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas, rindo baixinho daquela ordem. Todavia ele ligou o carro e saiu cantando pneu. Seu desejo era parar num local deserto e despejar o lixo que estava ao seu lado.

- Está indo para um lugar afastando... – comentou com malícia, olhando a avenida principal ser deixada.

- O que quer de mim, Yagami? – indagou, olhando o pequeno trânsito de carros a sua frente.

- Além de te ver morto? – indagou.

- Sim, além disso. – respondeu sem se importar.

- Seu corpo. – respondeu seriamente, olhando com magnetismo para Kusanagi, que se deixou se perder naqueles orbes infernais para depois voltar sua atenção ao trânsito.

- Naquela noite... – começou a falar, jogando o toco do cigarro pela janela, chamando a atenção do motorista – eu ouvi suas lamentações. Você leva uma vida sistemática e cheia de regras.

- E você ficou comovido? – indagou com divertimento.

- Não seria essa a palavra, mas eu fiquei surpreso, – disse – sinto tanta pena de você e ainda lembro dos seus gemidos enquanto eu te amassava. Sinto sua carência por atenção.

Kyo não respondeu, sentindo seu sangue ferver, ele logo pararia o carro e jogaria Yagami na primeira esquina.

- Sempre seguindo regras, – falou baixinho – não sente vontade de fazer coisas que gosta?

- Eu faço o que eu gosto, – respondeu em tom elevado – não venha se fazer de psicólogo para cima de mim.

- Falando sério, sem provocações, – disse – não sente vontade de fazer o que gosta? Agora mesmo, não sente vontade de passar a noite num lugar sem avisar a ninguém e voltar para casa quando sentir vontade?

Kyo não respondeu, mas ficou pensativo. Na verdade vivia uma vida cheia de repressão, ele pouco saia e sua família lhe cobrava o tempo todo como se fosse um adolescente.

- Sei que quer fazer isso, quer ser livre. – disse – eu posso ajudá-lo com isso.

- Como? – indagou, fingindo desinteresse.

- Apenas pare o carro.

- O que?

- Pare o carro.

- Não vou parar. – falou.

- Pare o carro, logo! – disse com autoridade.

Kusanagi encostou o carro numa rua silenciosa, olhando para o seu passageiro que se mantinha calado.

- O que tem vontade de fazer? – indagou o ruivo.

- Além de te matar? – indagou.

- Sim, além disso. – respondeu com um leve sorriso.

O moreno abaixou a cabeça por um instante, pensando no que queria fazer. E por ter a liberdade de pensar, ironicamente nenhum desejo povoou sua mente, ele estava se afogando no desespero silenciosamente. Não sabia o que responder, sentia-se patético na frente de Yagami.

E vendo a confusão que estava brotando no outro, o ruivo começou a rir loucamente, chamando sua atenção. Kyo abriu a boca para começar a xingá-lo, contudo Yagami foi mais rápido, ele puxou o maxilar de Yagami contra sua boca, começando a devorá-la. O beijo saiu meio desajeitado no começo, mas Iori logo comandou as ações, deixando sua língua esmagar a língua de Kusanagi, enquanto seus lábios pressionavam com bestialidade.

- Em sete dias te mostro como é viver. – falou Yagami, encerrando o beijo – aceita?

- Você está doido, eu...

- Aceita? – o interrompeu.

- Eu...

- Diga apenas que aceita. – sorriu, passando a mão com certa delicadeza pelo rosto do moreno.

- Tudo bem. – falou derrotado, sentindo seu coração acelerar.

- Então se prepare para quebrar as regras, – sorriu maliciosamente – agora, o que você sente vontade de fazer?

- Eu não sei. – respondeu com firmeza – diga-me você.

- Assim não sairemos do lugar. – falou – o que gostaria de fazer que com certeza seria repreendido?

Kyo sorriu ao pensar em um dos seus desejos mais primitivos.

- Quero beber muito, fazer muito sexo e depois dirigir até a praia – respondeu, voltando sua atenção para Yagami.

- E assim será. – sorriu divertido – agora dirige até um bar, para começarmos.

Momentos mais tarde, a dupla estava parada na frente de um bar, eles adentraram no local, olhando as mesas lotadas. Por sorte encontraram um lugar e logo se sentaram. Quando o garçom se aproximou, Yagami começou a fazer os pedidos, pedindo por ambos.

- O que pediu?

- Apenas o melhor. – respondeu, deixando seu olhar correr por todo o ambiente.

A bebida chegou ligeiramente, havia dois copos minúsculos na frente dos dois com um líquido branco e ao lado um pouco de sal e uma rodela de limão. Yagami foi o primeiro a tomar a tequila e depois olhou para seu companheiro que copiou seus movimentos.

- "Forte." – pensou Kusanagi, sentindo seu corpo esquentar. Ele retirou sua jaqueta jeans e a amarrou na sua cintura, voltando sua atenção para Yagami, que começou a se servir da caipirinha de vodka que também foi colocada à mesa.

- Nessa semana, fará o que eu sugerir, não vai se arrepender. – comentou.

- Não vou te obedecer. – falou.

- É para o seu bem, – riu baixinho – precisa arrancar as fraldas.

- E você é bem vivido, suponho. – falou com divertimento.

- Certamente. – respondeu.

De repente o celular de Kusanagi começou a tocar, ele puxou o aparelho do bolso e viu que era de sua casa. Ele fez a menção de atender, mas o ruivo arrancou o celular de sua mão, desligando-o em seguida.

- Sem prestação de contas, – falou – você devia morar sozinho. Está com quantos anos?

- Vinte e quatro. – respondeu com certo constrangimento.

- O ano da revelação. – riu alto, terminando de tomar sua caipirinha, pedindo mais para o garçom, além de mais uma rodada de tequila.

O tempo foi passando e Kusanagi estava realmente bêbado, ele olhou para o ruivo, que apenas lhe sorria. Começou a sentir receio de ficar assim perto de seu maior rival, mas não conseguia ser racional. De repente o ruivo se ergueu, ele havia pagado a conta e agora puxava o moreno para fora do bar.

- Onde... estamos...

- Vamos ao segundo item que desejou, – falou – que eu achei mais interessante.

Kusanagi nem sequer se lembrava do que havia desejado, ele sentiu seu corpo ser jogado no carro. Yagami deu a volta e sentou-se no banco do motorista, começando a dirigir até sua casa. Ele olhava a todo instante para o moreno, sentindo sua excitação aumentar.

Ele havia desejado a embriaguez do outro desde que havia entrado no barzinho e felizmente havia sido rápido.

Minutos mais tarde, o carro parou na frente de uma casa de eixos velhos e escurecidos pela sua longa data. Yagami saiu do carro e puxou Kyo para fora, começando a arrastá-lo até a casa, passando pelo portão de madeira que cobria toda a fachada pela sua altura.

Eles entraram na moradia do ruivo. Não era uma casa grande, era térrea, havia uma sala grande, uma cozinha média, banheiro e um quarto. O destino da dupla foi o quarto, onde Yagami tratou de jogar Kusanagi na cama.

Kyo se sentou lentamente, olhando o cômodo que estava, sentindo sua cabeça rodar. Havia uma cama grande de casal que estava desarrumada, tinha roupas sujas jogadas pelos cantos, os móveis eram encanecidos.

Kusanagi sentiu um cheiro alentado, ele olhou para o lado e viu que havia várias velas acesas. Era a cara de Yagami: escura, móveis antigos e havia uma grande janela de madeira, que dava vista a uma pequena árvore sem folha. Parecia à casa de alguma bruxa.

- Quer beber mais?

Kyo olhou para o lado, assustando-se com a proximidade de Yagami, ele não havia notado que ele estava tão perto. O moreno passou a mão pela cabeça, sentindo que suava um pouco.

- Não. – respondeu.

O ruivo parou na frente do menor e começou a retirar suas roupas lentamente, dando um show particular para Kyo que não resistiu em observar o corpo definido de Iori.

- Gostou da visão, não é? – riu baixinho – sabia que gostava.

O acanhamento de Kusanagi deixou Yagami bem-disposto com o que fazia. Ele se aproximou e começou a puxar as roupas do moreno.

- O que está fazendo?

- Disse que queria fazer muito sexo. – respondeu – estou atendendo seu desejo, fique feliz.

O corpo desnudo de Kyo estava despertando os desejos ocultos do ruivo, ele empurrou o peito do lutador para trás com força, ouvindo a cama ranger. Logo subiu em cima de Kyo e começou a puxá-lo para cima, a fim de se aproximar da cabeceira de madeira.

- Já transou antes, Kyo? – indagou, segurando o rosto do moreno.

- Sim. – respondeu, um pouco atordoado.

- Já transou com um homem?

- Sim... – fechou os olhos.

- Hum... interessante. E quem foi o comedor?

- Eu, é claro. – respondeu rapidamente.

- Hoje eu irei comer você. – sorriu.

Kyo arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, ele começou a recobrar sua consciência, ele se sentou abruptamente na cama, mas logo foi empurrado para trás.

- Sem escapatória. – disse – vamos quebrar todas as suas regras, Kusanagi. Eu vou violar seu corpo, você vai deixar e depois pedir por mais.

O protesto de Kyo foi anulado, ele abriu a boca apenas para gemer baixo de susto ao sentir seu membro ser agarrado pela mão forte de Yagami. Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram, ele levou sua mão para baixo, a fim de puxar a mão de Iori, mas não conseguiu.

A masturbação com a mão deixou o corpo de Kusanagi em estado de torpor, ele gemia baixinho e se contorcia na cama, enquanto Yagami apenas observava extasiado. Os movimentos foram intensificados, até que o sêmen do moreno escorreu pela mão de Yagami, que sorriu satisfeito.

- Esse foi seu primeiro orgasmo. – falou – quantas vezes você já gozou numa transa? – indagou.

- Não... lembro. – falou, com a voz ofegante.

- Vamos, claro que lembra. – disse, puxando o rosto de Kyo, aproximando-se perigosamente dos seus lábios.

- Umas... cinco. – respondeu.

- Só?

- Sim...

- Então hoje te farei gozar seis vezes, – sorriu – depois serão sete e assim por diante, até você implorar para eu parar.

Yagami segurou os pulsos do rapaz a sua frente e os levou até o alto de sua cabeça, prendendo os dois braços com uma única mão. Os lábios do ruivo não acariciavam a pele de Kyo, não era essa a intenção dele, ele queria marcar aquele corpo.

Os dentes afiados mordiam a carne, arrancando gemidos agoniados de Kyo que se remexia na cama, sentindo-se debilitado pela tonteira da bebida, contudo Yagami não lhe arrancava pedaços, ele apenas se divertia com leves beliscões.

- Deixe-me ir... – pediu num gemido sofrível.

- E não cumprir seu segundo desejo? – indagou, erguendo seu rosto.

- Eu não queria transar com você. – falou rapidamente.

- Ah, que pena! Você não especificou com quem! – riu baixinho.

Yagami voltou sua atenção para o peito do moreno, enquanto suas unhas afiadas arranhavam ligeiramente seus braços. A mão livre de Yagami voltou a tocar no membro que já começava a despertar, ele sorriu ao constatar que seu doce rival estava excitando-se com tudo aquilo.

As habilidades de Iori eram irrevogáveis. Seus dedos apertavam com certa pressão a glande, causando um gemido extenso e aprazível no moreno. O divertimento do ruivo podia ser constatado através de suas risadas insanas.

Num movimento rápido e forte, Yagami virou o corpo menor e deitou-se em cima dele em seguida. Kusanagi protestou, disse alguns palavrões e começou a se remexer, querendo sair daquela posição tão mortificante. Jamais ficaria de quatro para um Yagami.

- Pare de fingir que não quer. – Iori pediu, puxando os dois braços de Kusanagi para trás, voltando a prendê-los com uma mão.

- Solta! – gritou.

A velha e sarcástica risada ecoou pelo quarto, Kusanagi suava frio, ele estava tonto pela bebida e sabia que ia se arrepender disso pelo resto de sua vida, mas não conseguia fugir dali. O moreno arregalou suas pálpebras ao sentir um toque no meio de suas nádegas.

- Não mesmo! – gritou.

- Veio até aqui comigo para se fazer de santo? Ora! Todos sabemos que você é um puto, só precisa de espaço para se soltar. – comentou.

Kyo bufou e começou a se concentrar, reunindo forças para tentar sair daquele lugar, daquela situação tão desconfortável, mas se ele tinha força mesmo estando bêbado, a força de Iori era superior. O ruivo não havia bebido quase nada, ele tinha toda consciência da situação e não permitiria que sua presa saísse tão facilmente.

O dedo indicador de Iori ficou circulando a região que desejava invadir até que começou realmente fazê-lo, inserindo lentamente, ouvindo o menor gemer, mas o gemido era abafado pela risada insensata de Yagami.

- Viu como seu corpo me recebe bem? – indagou provocante, movendo seu dedo por todo o interior.

Kyo não disse mais nada, ele abaixou sua cabeça, sentindo aquele dedo se mover e o que lhe deixou ainda mais incomodado era que seu pênis estava duro e lhe doía. Seu prazer era visível e isso o constrangia, talvez fosse o motivo de Yagami estar rindo tão loucamente.

O dedo saiu do corpo de Kusanagi, mas ele não era ingênuo, sabia que viria mais e veio, o outro dedo se somou e a dupla voltou a pressionar sua entrar, adentrando com uma leve dificuldade.

- Como eu estou sendo delicado, – zombou – eu deveria abrir você todinho de uma vez.

- Iori...

- Hum?

- Solte meu braço. – pediu.

- Não vai ficar com frescura? – indagou.

- Não, solte-me.

- Peça: por favor. – pediu.

- Ora! Solte-me logo! – gritou.

O ruivo apertou os pulsos de Kyo com mais força, mantendo-se irredutível.

- Por favor. – sussurrou.

- Não ouvi direito. – disse – repete.

- Por favor! – gritou, com irritação.

Os braços de Kyo foram soltos, ele os colocou para frente sentindo vontade de virar seu corpo de barriga para cima e começar a massagear seus pulsos, mas sentiu o braço de Yagami se fechar na sua cintura, puxando-o mais para cima.

- Apóie as mãos no colchão. – pediu num sussurro, próximo a orelha de Kyo, e nesse instante o corpo do moreno se arrepiou, despertando o interesse de Yagami.

O ruivo soprou levemente seu ar na região do pescoço e Kyo se contorceu. Yagami havia descoberto o que tanto lhe interessava, o ponto de excitação de Kusanagi. Ele colocou sua língua para fora e começou a resvalá-la por todo o pescoço, indo até a orelha e voltando.

Kyo se contorcia, movendo seu corpo de um lado para o outro, gemendo baixinho. Yagami começou a ficar verdadeiramente excitado sempre que sentia o quadril de Kusanagi se mover, como se chamasse por ele.

Yagami segurou na base de seu pênis e começou a guiá-lo até o meio das nádegas, inserindo lentamente. O choque inicial fez Kyo se abalar, ele se moveu para frente, todavia estava muito bem seguro pelo braço do ruivo, que continuava a investir no corpo menos.

- Relaxa, Kusanagi. – pediu com seriedade.

- Tira, tira! – pediu ou melhor, implorou.

- Eu não vou tirar, só se for para enfiar com mais força, – riu baixinho – agora abre mais essas pernas para facilitar para você.

Kusanagi obedeceu pela primeira vez de primeira, ele abriu mais suas pernas, contudo a dor era latejante. Sua boca se abriu por um momento e não fechou mais até que Yagami empurrasse seu membro por inteiro.

- Espere... espere um pouco. – pediu um Kyo ofegante.

- Não quer que eu me mova? – indagou com divertimento, passando sua mão pelas costas suadas do moreno.

- Não... por favor. – pediu.

- Eu vou esperar um minuto. – disse.

Kusanagi puxou todo o ar a sua volta, sentindo o cheiro da parafina queimada, aquilo o deixava enjoado. O moreno sentia o braço de Yagami na sua cintura e sabia que não ia conseguir escapar dali, seus pensamentos eram voltados para o alívio de toda aquela dor.

- Pronto. – disse Yagami, despertando Kyo de seus devaneios.

O quadril do ruivo foi para trás e no instante seguinte voltou contra o corpo menor, causando um estrago interno que apenas Kyo sentia. O moreno gemia alto, agarrando-se aos lençóis escuros. Ele parecia estar levando uma surra, e em todo o caso, não era muito diferente.

As pálpebras do ruivo se fecharam por um instante, toda aquela situação lhe estava sendo única. Ele estava possuindo Kyo Kusanagi em sua casa, enquanto ouvia os gemidos desesperados dele, pedindo para que parasse ou fosse mais devagar.

- Geme... continua gemendo. – falou num tom elevado – é assim que eu gosto, de ouvir você chorando.

Yagami levou sua mão até o membro do moreno, voltando a masturbá-lo e para sua surpresa o gozo de Kusanagi veio rápido, o que lhe provocou mais divertimento. O ruivo se inclinou e começou a beijar o pescoço de Kyo, voltando a massagear o seu membro, desejando que ele subisse logo.

O coração de Kusanagi parecia querer sair de seu peito, ele só conseguia gemer e ainda sentia as carícias de Yagami em seu corpo. Os seus fios castanhos grudavam em sua testa, ele ergueu sua mão e retirou a franja de seus olhos.

Os gemidos de Yagami começaram a se misturar com os de Kusanagi que prestou mais atenção neles. A voz de Iori era baixa e rouca, ele acelerou os movimentos que dava e acabou gozando dentro do moreno.

Kyo agradeceu quando sentiu o membro sair de seu corpo, ele desabou na cama quando o braço que prendia sua cintura saiu. O moreno virou seu rosto para o lado, a fim de respirar.

Yagami se sentou logo atrás, com um joelho flexionado, admirando o corpo a sua frente com o olhar. O que despertou a atenção do ruivo foi um filete de sangue que escorria pela coxa do rapaz à frente.

O ruivo puxou um pouco do lençol e passou pelo seu membro que estava todo enlambuzado, começando a limpá-lo com cuidado. Quando terminou sua tarefa, Yagami se aproximou do moreno que parecia querer dormir, mas não permitiu, virando o seu corpo para cima.

- Agora... coloque essa boca aqui. – pediu, segurando seu pênis com uma mão, balançando-o de modo pervertido.

- Não mesmo. – respondeu esgotado.

Kyo foi erguido por um puxão brusco de cabelo, ele se sentou na cama e sua cabeça foi direcionada para baixo, mais precisamente até o membro de Yagami.

- Vamos logo. – falou com urgência.

E mais um torção de cabelo e Kyo resolveu ceder, ele fechou seus olhos e abriu a boca a contragosto, deixando o grande volume entrar ligeiramente. Ele fechou os lábios sentindo a carne rija, começando a chupá-la lentamente.

A mão que machucava resolveu ceder também, Yagami começou a acariciar a cabeça do moreno, fazendo um carinho convidativo na cabeça do moreno, ele não podia ser brusco, pois Kyo podia muito bem mordê-lo.

- Assim mesmo... – falou com um leve sorriso. – chupa bem gostoso para eu colocar bem molhado em você.

O ruivo jogou a cabeça para trás, a fim de saborear aquele momento, contudo logo voltou a observar Kyo. Ele estava segurando seu rival mais cobiçado pelos cabelos, enquanto ele lhe chupava. Aquela era uma visão dos deuses para Yagami, ele não podia perder num lance sequer.

A cabeça de Kyo foi puxada para trás e ele se afastou rapidamente, não queria demorar no que estava fazendo. Yagami sorriu e o beijou na boca, deixando sua língua escorregar para a sua bochecha, emendando no seu pescoço.

- Agora senta no meu colo, vem. – pediu ao pé da orelha.

- Iori...

- O que foi?

- Acho melhor pararmos.

- Por quê?

- Está... ardendo. – confessou.

A doce risada de Yagami era uma resposta negativa, ele segurou o rosto de Kyo com as duas mãos e balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- Você vai se acostumar, – disse – tem que fazer sempre para não sentir mais dor.

- Eu não quero fazer sempre – disse num tom baixo, exibindo um olhar amuado. Aquela expressão era nova para Yagami que se derreteu, sentindo vontade de beijá-lo novamente, mas se conteve.

- Você vai ver como amanhã será melhor.

- Amanhã? – indagou com assombro.

Yagami começou a puxar o corpo de Kyo para cima de modo desajeitado, pois o moreno não colaborava em nada. Após muita insistência e boa vontade, Yagami o fez se sentar no seu colo de frente.

O ruivo puxou seu membro ereto para cima e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do moreno.

- Senta, Kyo. – pediu.

- Não.

- Será que vou ter que insistir em tudo que eu peço? – indagou com agastamento – está na cara que você quer. Pare com isso!

A cintura de Kusanagi foi puxada para baixo, até ele sentia a cabeça do membro voltar a pressionar sua entrada. Kyo sentiu mais dor que antes, ele olhou para os orbes azuis piscina de Yagami, sentindo calafrios pelo seu corpo.

- Você é muito medroso. – provocou o maior.

- Então senta no meu pau, valentão. – falou com irritação.

- Você é muito irritadiço. – riu.

Aos poucos Kusanagi começou a ser preenchido, ele sentou no colo de Yagami e não sabia aonde segurar, ele fechou os olhos e abraçou o pescoço do maior, desejando que ele não lhe provasse por isso.

Iori se incomodou um pouco com aquela proximidade, Kusanagi estava lhe abraçando e ele lhe abraçava a cintura. Era um momento demasiado romântico.

Yagami começou a erguer seu quadril, voltando o ritmo incessante, enquanto Kyo gemia baixinho na altura de seu pescoço. O ruivo lambeu o pescoço à frente, abraçando o moreno com mais força, adorando ouvir aqueles gemidos.

O membro de Kyo ficou a raspar entre o abdômen definido do ruivo e o seu próprio corpo, e com essa fricção, ele acabou gozando pela terceira vez naquela madrugada. Yagami jogou seu corpo para frente, caindo por cima do moreno, assim podia se mover melhor e sair daquele abraço perturbador.

Nesse ritmo o ruivo gozou novamente e quando terminou, começou a chupar o membro de Kusanagi que repetiu a dose. Quando Kusanagi pensou que teria fim, ele foi virado novamente de costas e tomado pelo ruivo. O ritmo que era tomado lhe deixou atordoado, ele mal gemia, e nem mais sentia dor, apenas cansaço.

Após gozar pela sexta vez, Kusanagi agradeceu aos Deuses e desabou na cama, sentindo o corpo pesado de Yagami sobre o seu. Os dois estavam deitados de costas.

- Quando acordarmos... vamos a praia. – disse Yagami.

Kusanagi resmungou alguma coisa e fechou os olhos, dormindo. O ruivo ficou a observar o moreno por um longo período, em certo momento até retirou a franja que cobria parte do rosto de Kyo para observá-lo melhor. Yagami estava incomodado, ele sabia que seus sentimentos estavam lhe levando para um lugar que sempre lutou contra.

Não podia criar uma paixonite pelo homem a sua frente. Seria uma vergonha para sua vida, mas não estava resistindo. Em certo momento ergueu o braço a fim de golpear a garganta daquele que dormia, a fim de dar um final aos seus tormentos, todavia se conteve.

- "Onde eu estou com a cabeça?" – indagou em pensamento.

Yagami fechou os olhos, aproximando-se mais do moreno, deixando seu braço envolver sua cintura, prendendo-o junto ao seu corpo.

A madrugada cedeu seu lugar a grande bola de fogo que começou a nascer na linha do horizonte. Os tons claros povoaram a abóbada celeste, o som dos pássaros eram os despertadores naturais.

O primeiro a abrir os olhos foi Yagami, ele encontrou o hálito quente de Kyo bem próximo ao seu rosto. Eles haviam dormido abraçados. O ruivo se afastou sem nenhuma delicadeza e foi até uma poltrona, vestindo uma calça jeans preta.

O corpo do moreno estava desnudo e virado de barriga para baixo. A visão que Yagami tinha era única, a luminosidade do sol contornava cada pedacinho daquele corpo. O ruivo suspirou e saiu do quarto, indo até sua cozinha preparar um café preto.

Iori sentou-se numa mesa de madeira e ficou esperando a água ferver, ele ouviu som de passos no quarto e sorriu. Sua donzela havia acordado. Yagami se levantou e foi rapidamente até o cômodo vizinho encontrando Kyo terminando de se vestir.

Os dois se encararam com seriedade, Kyo abaixou a cabeça e ficou ruborizado. Yagami riu alto, encostando-se ao batendo da porta, mas ele logo se desencostou e foi até o seu hóspede, arrancando o tênis que ele tentava calçar de suas mãos.

- O que você...

- Venha tomar um café. – disse com seu habitual sozinho – depois iremos à praia, mas antes, vamos buscar minha moto no estacionamento.

- Ah?

- Vou ter que repetir? – indagou – eu tenho uma semana para te passar meus ensinamentos, – riu baixo – tire essa cara de idiota, você não consegue manter-se com dignidade após uma noite de sexo?

- Olha, eu não quero falar sobre isso. – disse.

- Não seja infantil. Comporte-se como um adulto. – falou seriamente – fizemos sexo, não tem nada demais. Agora vá se lavar, eu estou na cozinha.

- "Esse foi mesmo Yagami?" – indagou em pensamento.

Yagami saiu do quarto, deixando Kyo de boca aberta. Aonde havia surgido aquele Iori compreensivo? Todo o ar zombeteiro e carregado de escárnio havia fugido daquele homem que lhe tratou com atenção e maturidade.

Minutos mais tarde, Kyo apareceu na cozinha, ele se aproximou da mesa redonda e se sentou numa das cadeiras, observando o seu anfitrião terminar de coar o café. Yagami se aproximou e colocou dois copos em cima da mesa.

- Qual praia quer ir? – indagou Iori, sentando-se à mesa, começando a servir um pouco de café nos dois copos.

- Qualquer praia do Norte, – respondeu – gosto das águas cristalinas.

- São duas horas daqui com minha moto. – disse.

- Não acho seguro viajar de moto. – disse, sorvendo um gole do café.

- Comigo será, – disse confiante – vamos buscar minha moto.

Kusanagi não disse mais nada, terminando de tomar seu café. Ele estava vivendo uma loucura e com o seu pior inimigo. Mas tinha que admitir que aquilo lhe excitava.

A dupla saiu de casa, Kyo sentou-se à direção do carro e começou a se dirigir até o ginásio do grande torneiro. Quando chegaram, Yagami montou na sua moto e pediu para que Kyo o seguisse, e assim eles retornaram até a casa do ruivo.

Kyo se encostou ao portão de madeira, ligando seu aparelho celular. Ele mandou uma mensagem aos seus pais dizendo que ia viajar, afinal precisa avisar algo, senão eles iriam na polícia lhe procurar.

- O que está fazendo?

- Avisando que vou viajar. – respondeu.

- Pensei que não queria mais prestar contas. – falou.

- Mas no mínimo falar que estou vivo. – disse – quer a polícia atrás de mim? – indagou, erguendo suas sobrancelhas.

- Tem razão, fale para não te perturbarem também.

- Como?

- Daqui isso aí. – pediu com rispidez, arrancando o aparelho da mão de Kyo, começando a digitar uma mensagem malcriada para a família Kusanagi. Depois devolveu o aparelho já desligado para Kyo.

Uma mochila pequena foi preparada por Yagami com alguns itens, ele deu para Kusanagi que colocou nas costas. O ruivo montou na moto e olhou para Kyo, enquanto colocava seu capacete. O moreno suspirou e se sentou atrás, segurando-se no ferro que fica na traseira.

- Pode segurar minha cintura, Kusanagi. – disse provocante.

- Não. – disse.

- Ontem você não negou em me abraçar.

- Ontem eu fiz coisas das quais me arrependo. – confessou.

- Como quiser. – riu baixinho.

E o som alto do motor invadiu o ouvido dos lutadores. A moto saiu em disparada, cortando os ventos daquela manhã fresca de verão.

OoO

Continua...

E esse é o meu primeiro fanfiction de KOF, que é um jogo que eu gosto muito. Aliás, o meu pseudônimo é Leona, e nada mais digno de eu me atrever a fazer um fanfiction desse jogo ou anime.

Acho que serão seis a sete capítulos, não tenho certeza. Com muito lemon e situações que deixarão os lutadores cada vez mais confusos com seus sentimentos. Será que eles se manterão juntos depois desses sete dias?

Eu agradeço pela atenção de todos. E peço que enviem comentários caso gostarem da fanfiction, lembrem-se que eu não mordo.

Obs: Eu vou viajar hoje mesmo para a praia, então demorarei um pouco a postar meus trabalhos.

30/12/2008

Por Leona-EBM


	2. Chapter 2

**Por Leona-EBM**

**Os Ensinamentos de Yagami**

**Parte II**

O cheiro de combustível e a agitação da cidade foram deixados para trás, Kyo ergueu levemente seu rosto e observou a face do ruivo pelo espelho lateral da moto, mas logo foi surpreendido por um sorriso divertido do motorista. O moreno fechou os olhos e olhou para o outro lado, sentindo-se constrangido. Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo? Estava sentado na garupa de um dos seus rivais, com quem acaba de dormir! Sua mente estava em pura confusão.

Os minutos foram passando e a mente de Kyo estava vagando para o nada. Os seus pensamentos não eram nada construtivos, ele apenas aproveitava a visão que tinha da estrada de asfalto novo que resvalava pelo horizonte. Com um leve sorriso no rosto ele olhou para baixo, vendo por de trás das montanhas em verde vivo, a pureza azul que cobria todo o chão. Eles estavam chegando.

A moto parou um tempo depois numa calçada de pisos brancos e pretos, que formavam desenhos geométricos, característico das praias do Norte. Eles desceram da motocicleta, retirando o apertado capacete. Já se passava do horário do almoço, mas seus estômagos podiam esperar, pois por hora ambos desejavam apreciar aquela natureza.

- Parece que você está gostando. – comentou Yagami com um sorriso vitorioso. Afinal ele era o responsável por fazer Kyo sorrir daquele jeito quase infantil.

- Sim. – respondeu seco, sentindo seu sorriso morrer. Mesmo tendo dormido com o homem ao seu lado, Kyo não se sentia à vontade para mostrar sua verdadeira personalidade.

Kyo retirou seu tênis, juntamente com sua meia. Ele caminhou até a areia, aproximando-se da água que tocou seus pés. Ela estava fria, mas Kyo não se importou, ele queria retirar suas roupas e se jogar naquele momento, mas se conteve. Logo atrás estava Yagami, com as mãos na cintura, com sua postura prepotente, parecia que desafiava o mar com seu queixo elevado e olhar superior.

- Vamos indo. – disse Yagami.

- Para onde? – indagou, franzindo seu cenho levemente.

- Para algum hotel. – respondeu.

- Pensei que ia ser um bate volta. – comentou.

- Eu dou as regras aqui. – sorriu, virando-se de costas, voltando a caminhar para a rua.

Kyo bufou, sentindo vontade de ficar ali, mas resolveu ir atrás do ruivo, pois sua mala ainda estava na moto e não sairia dali sem seu dinheiro e o que menos desejava era ligar para sua família te buscar. Eles subiram na moto e começaram a passear pela cidade a fim de encontrar um lugar para ficar, e como era fora de temporada, os hotéis estavam vazios.

Uma arquitetura de tijolos vermelhos chamou a atenção de Kyo e Iori. A moto foi estacionada e eles adentraram, olhando para uma atendente que parecia querer dormir na frente da mesa de madeira.

- Um quarto. – disse Iori, com a voz alta.

- Por favor. – completou Kyo, tentando ser educado com a moça, que lhe sorriu divertido.

- Com ou sem banheira? – indagou a atendente, olhando para a lista.

- Com banheira. – respondeu Iori.

- São sessenta reais a diária com café da manhã. Quantos dias pretendem ficar? – tornou a indagar.

- Dois dias. – respondeu o ruivo.

Kyo apenas observava o diálogo, deixando que Iori decidisse tudo e por um lado gostou daquilo. Ele não tinha que resolver nada, estava sem preocupações e sem ninguém para pegar no seu pé. Com certeza se acostumaria com esse tipo de vida.

O ruivo pegou a chave e foi até a moto, levando-a até o estacionamento e pegando as duas malas. Kyo ficou esperando como uma dama, sentado num do sofá, folheando uma revista qualquer, quando Iori cruzou a recepção ele caminhou até a escada de metal.

- Não vai carregar sua mala? – indagou o ruivo.

- Pensei que estava se divertindo em fazer o papel de macho. – comentou, continuando a subir.

As provocações de Kyo divertiam o ruivo que apenas sorriu e começou a subir a escadaria. O prédio era pequeno, apenas quatro andares e não havia escada. A dupla ficou hospedada no segundo andar.

Eles adentraram no quarto que não era muito grande, havia uma cama de casal e uma de solteiro. Uma mesa redonda de mármore, um guarda-roupa embutido na parede de mogno e uma suíte com uma banheira redonda.

Kyo abriu a janela do quarto que dava vista para o mar, ele abriu um dilatado sorriso e debruçou no parapeito, deixando seu tronco encurvado. Aquela visão estava sendo um prato cheio para Iori que lambeu seus beiços e foi até o menor.

O moreno arregalou os olhos ao sentir o quadril de Iori bater nas suas nádegas, ele se ergueu ligeiramente e foi abraçado na cintura pelo ruivo, que afundou os seus lábios na curva de seu pescoço.

- Está com fome? – indagou num sussurro, enquanto sua língua brincava com seu jugular.

- Sim. – respondeu baixo, deixando-se seduzir. Talvez o que mais lhe atraísse em Yagami fosse o perigo, sem contar que era proibido que ele se envolvesse com alguém da família Yagami.

Tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso! Esse era o ditador popular e Kyo tinha que concordar que era realmente tentador.

Os dentes de Iori começaram a arranhar sua pele. Kyo abriu os lábios para buscar mais oxigênio, sentindo seu corpo se acender.

- "Ele mal me tocou e eu já estou assim. Droga!" – pensou com irritação, sentindo seu membro crescer no espaço apertado de sua cueca.

- Já ficou todo arrepiado? – indagou com uma risada de deboche.

A princípio Kyo ficou constrangido, mas depois a irritação tomou seu corpo, ele tentou se afastar, contudo o abraço se apertou na sua cintura e nesse instante sentiu a ereção do ruivo contra seu corpo.

- Já está duro? – indagou Kyo no mesmo tom.

- Fiquei assim que vi você arrebitar essa bunda para mim. – respondeu, capturando a cartilagem da orelha de Kyo com os dentes, mordendo com delicadeza, apenas para provocar arrepios.

Num movimento abrupto o corpo de Kusanagi se deparou com o colchão macio, ele caiu de bruços e olhou para trás com afobação. Iori riu e se sentou ao seu lado, passando a mão por suas costas.

- Depois da praia, o que quer fazer? – indagou Yagami.

Kyo se virou e se sentou, ele abaixou a cabeça e não sabia o que responder.

- Eu não sei. – falou.

Iori sorriu e disse:

- Eu decido o que fazer, então.

- Hum, não vou aceitar tudo que...

Um dedo indicador foi colocado na frente dos lábios de Kyo, que apenas se silenciou, ouvindo a risada baixa e insana do ruivo. Ele não conseguia decifrar aquele riso, mas sabia que ele havia diferentes significados.

O dedo logo deixou sua posição e os lábios famintos do ruivo entraram em ação, devorando a boca a sua frente, vendo que a resistência era forte no início, talvez por um falso pudor que logo foi dissipado. Agora ambos se beijavam com sofreguidão, seus peitos subiam e desciam com agitação e depois de trocarem muita saliva, eles se separaram.

- Aqui vai um ensinamento. – falou baixo, passando sua mão por seus próprios cabelos – nesses sete dias, pare de se comportar como um virgem recalcado. Se quiser dar para mim, venha e peça. Depois desses sete dias, pode voltar a ser o idiota de sempre.

Kyo odiou a última frase, ele franziu o cenho e se levantou indo até sua mala que estava no chão. Ele certamente que não ia agüentar ficar sete dias com aquele homem. Ele puxou uma bermuda preta e uma sunga da mesma cor e entrou no banheiro.

Minutos passados, ambos estavam vestidos para ir a praia. Kyo estava com uma bermuda preta, e o ruivo vestia uma bermuda jeans azul toda desfiada. Eles calçaram seus chinelos e saíram.

Para chegar à praia eles atravessaram a rua e logo entraram num quiosque, onde comeram o que lhes atraiu. Iori empurrou algumas bebidas para Kusanagi, mas não muito, pois sabia que ele tinha um fraco por bebidas.

- "Ele vive dando esse sorrisinho para mim." – observou em pensamento – "será que ele tentará algo?" – indagou, sentindo insegurança.

- O que tanto pensa para ficar me olhando assim? – indagou o ruivo – Já quer que eu te coma?

Kyo riu baixinho e se ergueu, ele foi até o caixa e pagou a conta, caminhando até a areia com o ruivo em seu encalço. O moreno deixou seu chinelo na areia e começou a ir rumo ao mar, contudo ele parou ao olhar para trás.

Yagami retirou sua bermuda jeans ficando apenas com uma sunga preta que modelava suas nádegas e que não era suficientemente larga para tampar o volume adormecido no meio de suas pernas. Se Kyo estava babando, certamente que o resto dos usuários da praia estavam no mesmo estado.

- Feche a boca, Kusanagi. – falou, passando pelo moreno que ficou deslumbrado.

Iori adentrou na água sendo seguido de Kyo que podia admirar a silhueta do ruivo. Os dois relaxaram quando a água passou a bater na altura de seus tórax e ali eles pararam, deixando seus corpos boiarem.

- Eu posso me acostumar com isso. – comentou Kyo.

- Pode fazer isso sempre que quiser, – disse o ruivo – basta você parar de ser tão preso às regras.

- E não é o que você está justamente impondo? Regras? – indagou.

- São regras? – retrucou.

Kyo ficou pensativo, ele não respondeu, contudo Yagami não ficou calado.

- São sugestões, ensinamentos, – falou – apenas para você ver que sair um pouco das regras, não irá lhe tornar um vândalo.

- Já te chamaram de vândalo? – indagou.

- Já me chamaram de muitas coisas. – sorriu, aproximando-se do moreno, tocando na sua cintura – por que você usa essa bermuda? – indagou sussurrante.

- Porque eu não gosto dessa coisa me apertando.

- Mas gosta que eu aperte aqui, não é? – indagou, passando sua mão no meio das nádegas do moreno, que se derreteu naquele instante. Kyo tentou resistir, mas não conseguia fingir sua excitação e nesse momento agradecia por estar de bermuda.

- Iori... tem uma menina ali, pare com isso. – pediu com as bochechas coradas.

O ruivo deu alguns passos para o fundo e arrastou o menor até que Kyo não conseguisse mais encostar seus pés na areia. O moreno tocou no ombro de Yagami e se equilibrou.

- Quer me afogar? – indagou – devo te informar que eu sei nadar.

- E eu estou com cara que quero te matar? – indagou – se eu quisesse, já teria feito isso há muito tempo.

- Como se você pudesse! – provocou.

Um braço se fechou na cintura do moreno, enquanto uma mão adentrou pela sunga que estava por dentro da bermuda. Os dedos atrevidos e esguios massagearam toda a carne e começaram a penetrá-lo lentamente.

- Não, não! – Kyo falou alto, tentando se afastar em vão.

- Não negar que quer sexo, lembra? – comentou o ruivo – você está louquinho para ser comido agora. Eu sei disso, você sabe. Pare de bancar o bom rapaz, pois nós dois sabemos que você não é.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

- O suficiente para saber que você é infeliz com essas regras idiotas que você colocou na sua vida. – sorriu, vendo o impacto de suas palavras.

Kyo deixou sua testa encostar-se ao ombro direito de Yagami que sorriu vitorioso. Os dedos de Yagami começaram a entrar e sair de seu corpo, movimentando a água ao seu redor. Kyo gemia baixinho, ele ergueu a cabeça e viu que havia algumas pessoas nadando perto deles e com isso não conseguiu mais continuar, ele se afastou do ruivo e nadou um pouco para trás até encontrar o chão e começou a nadar até a beira da praia.

- Onde está indo? – indagou o ruivo com rispidez.

- Para o hotel. – respondeu.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu quero você na cama. – respondeu seriamente, com um olhar penetrante, continuando a andar.

O ruivo ficou surpreso inicialmente, mas logo abriu um sorriso safado. Ele nadou até a beira da praia, ignorando o seu membro duro, ele foi até sua bermuda jeans e a vestiu.

Eles entraram no hotel e logo foram para o quarto, Kyo mal passou da porta e logo foi puxado pelas mãos afoitas do ruivo, que começou a arrancar suas roupas molhadas. Kusanagi ficou nu, pois ele mesmo ajudou dessa vez, ele não ia mais negar que desejava o homem a sua frente.

E Kyo começou a puxar a bermuda de Iori, retirando-a juntamente com a sunga. O moreno beijou a boca do maior, deixando as mãos safadas do ruivo lhe apertarem toda a carne, e Yagami sempre apertava os seus lugares mais íntimos.

- É assim que tem... que ser, – falou ofegante – tem que parar de fingir... que não sente nada – concluiu.

Os dois caíram deitado na cama, Kyo embaixo do corpo maior. O moreno admirava o tórax definido do ruivo, passando sua língua pela pele que estava salgada pela água do mar.

Num impulso Kyo inverteu as posições, segurando os pulsos do ruivo com as mãos, olhando-o de cima com desejo. Logo ele se inclinou para baixo e deixou seus lábios resvalarem pelo jugular de Yagami, soltando seus pulsos aos poucos para continuar a descer sua língua até o baixo ventre de Iori.

O ruivo por sua vez estava estarrecido com as ações do menor, ele nunca pensou que Kyo ficaria tão solto depois de uma única noite. Yagami se apoiou nos cotovelos para observar a boca de Kyo rondar seu pênis, até colocá-lo lentamente na boca.

Ver Kusanagi lhe chupando era uma dos seus desejos mais secretos, Yagami tinha que admitir. Ele passou sua mão direta pelos fios castanhos, acariciando-os com certa pressão, pois não sabia ser delicado.

O clima do litoral já era quente e o corpo de Yagami parecia estar sofrendo com isso. Ele estava úmido de suor, enquanto tremia levemente com o prazer que sentia.

- Se eu soubesse que você chupava tão bem, eu teria te colocado de joelhos antes. – comentou com a voz rouca.

Kyo não parou com o que fazia, mas adorou ouvir aquilo. Ele só parou quando sentiu o sêmen de Yagami molhar toda sua boca e continuou a chupar até a última gota, passando toda sua língua pelo saco e pela virilha do maior.

Por um momento o moreno sentiu vontade de tomar o corpo do ruivo, mas já imaginava a resposta negativa e o que menos queria era uma discussão. Não queria pensar em nada e apenas aproveitar o momento.

Uma mão forte derrubou Kyo do pedestal, deixando-o de bruços no colchão. Yagami montou nele e fechou sua mão no pênis inchado do moreno, começando a massageá-lo.

- Não pense que eu te esqueci. – comentou – geme alto para mim.

- Não mesmo. – respondeu imediatamente.

- Você vai gostar, Kusanagi. Faça logo.

Kyo não respondeu, ele abaixou sua cabeça e gemeu baixinho ao sentir seu orgasmo começar a se aproximar. Iori sorriu e parou com o que fazia, recebendo um olhar mortal do moreno.

- Geme.

- Não.

- Anda.

- Eu não vou... Ahhhh...

O moreno gemeu ao sentir seu pênis ser apertado com força, assustando-se um pouco, pois começou a sentir dor. E mesmo assim ainda ficou excitado, ou melhor dizendo, ficou mais excitado ainda com aquela violência.

- Eu acho que você gosta de apanhar. – comentou.

Kyo tentou engatinhar para frente, mas não conseguiu, ele abaixou mais seu corpo e voltou a sentir seu membro ser massageado. Iori tornou a pedir para que ele gemesse e nesse momento ele obedeceu, deixando o som sair de sua garganta, cobrindo o quarto com sua voz rouca e prazerosa.

- Isso... assim mesmo. – falava o ruivo, excitando-se com aqueles gemidos longos.

- Ah... Yagami. – gemeu alto num instante, gozando na mão do seu doce rival.

Os dois deitaram na cama e continuaram a se amassarem, sem fazerem nada a mais, apesar de estarem bem dispostos para continuarem. Contudo, Iori quis ficar apenas nas preliminares, colocando Kyo em um certo momento em cima dele, propondo fazer um "69", que foi aceito pelo moreno.

Após alguns apertos, beliscões, algumas chupadas e beijos eles se separaram por um instante, deixando seus corpos descansarem no colchão, onde os lençóis foram arrancados pela agitação.

O tempo foi passando desde então. A dupla ficou parte do dia seguinte na praia, aproveitando o mar frio e o sol quente que teimava em tentar queimá-los. E apesar das investidas, Kyo não permitiu que o ruivo o tomasse no mar, pois não conseguia se concentrar vendo um monte de crianças correndo pela areia.

E a estadia no hotel acabou, eles saíram e montaram na moto que os levaria novamente para o estresse urbano. Kyo se despediu mentalmente do mar e colocou sua jaqueta jeans. Ele subiu na motocicleta e partiu dali.

Horas mais tarde a moto parou na garagem de Yagami. Kyo olhou para a casa do ruivo e depois para sua mala.

- Não pense que vou te deixar ir tão cedo. – falou Yagami, puxando a mala do moreno de sua mão, começando a levá-la para dentro da casa.

Kyo não queria ir embora, estranhamente estava gostando da companhia do ruivo e ali morava o perigo. O moreno se conhecia bem, sabia que estava se derretendo por Yagami e isso o deixava desesperado. Como falar que queria ir embora porque estava com medo de se apaixonar?

O moreno se sentou num sofá vermelho que ficava num canto, olhando para as coisas de Yagami espalhadas pelo chão. Aos olhos de Kyo, Yagami era muito bagunceiro, porém com a vivência na praia, Kyo notou que ele não era tão desorganizado como era em sua casa.

- Por que é tão desorganizado? – indagou de repente.

- Era nisso que pensava? – riu baixo, sentando-se numa poltrona velha – eu desarrumo quando estou bêbado e depois tenho preguiça de arrumar.

O ruivo esticou seu braço e puxou uma capa preta, logo Kyo reconheceu ser um violão. Yagami retirou a capa e revelou o instrumento de madeira, que começou a tocar, Kyo se acomodou no sofá e abraçou seu corpo frio permitindo fechar as suas pálpebras para apreciar o som.

- Não tem nada que gostaria de fazer? – Yagami indagou de repente.

- Como assim? – indagou, abrindo suas pálpebras.

- Tocar algo, estudar alguma coisa... sei lá. – comentou.

- Eu queria aprender violão uma vez. – disse, absorto nos seus pensamentos.

- E por que não procurou aprender?

- Meu pai disse que deveria me preocupar com meu corpo e os exercícios. – respondeu com certa chateação.

O ruivo se levantou e se sentou ao lado do moreno, colocando seu violão em cima do Kyo, que o encarou com surpresa.

- Segure aqui, – pediu, posicionando os braços de Kusanagi – agora coloque esses dedos aqui... isso... não! Esse dedo aqui. – explicava tranqüilamente.

O tempo foi passando e Yagami gostou de ver o rosto atencioso de Kyo, amando a atenção que estava sendo voltada para ele. Enquanto isso, o moreno estava sentindo seu coração acelerar toda vez que Yagami se aproximava para ajudá-lo a fazer algum _acorde._

- "Nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser tão atencioso." – pensou Kyo de repente, observando o ruivo falar calmamente.

- Entendeu? – indagou Yagami.

- Mais ou menos, vamos com calma. – falou baixo, com certa timidez.

Yagami se afastou por um momento e foi até a cozinha que ficava no mesmo cômodo, sendo dividida apenas por um balcão de pedra. Ele começou a abrir os armários, procurando o que preparar para o jantar.

- O que está fazendo?

- Comida. – respondeu.

- Vamos comer fora. – falou.

- Não, – respondeu – cansei de comer fora. Vou cozinhar algo.

- Você sabe cozinhar? – indagou com surpresa.

- Claro. Você acha que eu fico comendo porcarias na rua todos os dias? – indagou, olhando para Kyo que ficou segurando o violão em silêncio.

- Não sei. – respondeu, abaixando sua cabeça. Por um lado sentia-se envergonhado, pois não sabia fazer nada que não fosse no microondas.

Kyo desviou sua atenção para o violão e ficou ali mexendo nas cordas em silêncio, enquanto sentia o cheiro bom que vinha da cozinha. O moreno se levantou em certo momento e se debruçou no balcão de pedras, a fim de observar o ruivo cozinhar.

- "Ele é tão sério cozinhando." – observou em pensamento – "pensei que só soubesse beber e zombar".

Iori observou o olhar atencioso que estava recebendo, mas não parou com o que fazia até terminar de preparar uma simples macarronada. Ele queria ter feito algo mais elaborado, mas não tinha muitos alimentos e estava com fome também.

- Pode arrumar a mesa? – indagou o ruivo.

Kyo se ergueu subitamente e moveu a cabeça para um lado e para o outro, procurando as coisas para atender o ruivo. Iori sorriu e começou a falar onde estava a toalha e a louça.

Os dois sentaram-se à mesa com o prato cheio de comida e sem cerimônia começaram a se alimentar. E para a surpresa de Kyo, a comida estava deliciosa.

- Está muito bom. – falou.

- Mesmo? – sorriu com orgulho.

- Sim, você sabe temperar. – sorriu, voltando a mastigar.

- Da próxima vez eu faço algo mais elaborado. – comentou.

- "Da próxima vez?" – indagou em pensamento – "onde eu estou me metendo? Deuses!".

O jantar terminou sem demora e ambos não conversaram muito, eles estavam absortos em seus pensamentos. Kyo se ergueu de repente, puxando seu prato.

- Vai comer mais? – indagou o moreno.

- Não, por quê?

Kyo não respondeu, ele puxou toda a louça suja e foi até a pia, onde começou a pegar os itens para começar a limpeza. O ruivo sorriu e ficou observando o dorso do moreno em atenção.

Quando Kusanagi estava quase acabando, Iori o abraçou pela cintura, afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do menor. O hálito quente do mais alto estava deixando Kyo desnorteado, ele derrubou uma colher na pia, ficou se concentrando nas reações de seu corpo.

Os lábios de Iori começaram a chupar a região, dando longas lambidas, raspando seus dentes em certos momentos, o que causou arrepios pelo corpo de Kyo. Aos poucos o moreno foi se virando, encontrando os lábios que tanto lhe atiçavam, a fim de tomá-los e envolver com sua língua. E Kyo o fez!

- Outro ensinamento: aprenda a viver sozinho. – Iori sussurrou.

- Hum, hum! – concordou, voltando a beijá-lo na boca – "Droga, eu estou gostando disso. Eu não posso me apegar, não posso!".

- Do jeito que é rico... poderia fazer algum curso rápido de culinária. Se inscreva em um. – voltou a comentar, quando se afastou da boca de Kyo.

- Acha mesmo?

- São meus ensinamentos. – falou com orgulho.

- Grande coisa! – disse alto, rindo em seguida, mas nada para ofender o ruivo.

- Estou falando sério. Siga meus conselhos como eu disse. – falou seriamente – se inscreva num curso de culinária. Tire um dia para procurar um lugar para você morar. Pelos deuses! Você ainda mora com seus pais!

- Ah... sim. – falou com constrangimento.

- Compre um apartamento, tenha gosto de ficar sozinho. – disse, caminhando até a sala, onde se sentou no sofá.

- Sim, mestre. – falou.

Ao ouvir a palavra "mestre" todos os pêlos do corpo de Iori se arrepiaram, seus olhos ficaram com um brilho enigmático. Ele passou a língua pelos seus lábios secos e estendeu sua mão, chamando Kyo pelos dedos.

O moreno não percebeu as reações de Iori, ele se aproximou tranqüilamente e se sentou ao seu lado. O ruivo segurou a cabeça do outro com as duas mãos e se aproximou, passando sua língua de modo depravado pela boca de Kyo.

- Gostei do "mestre".

- Ah?

- Pode me chamar de mestre sempre.

Kyo sorriu e passou os braços em volta do pescoço do maior, que deixou de segurá-lo na cabeça, escorregando suas mãos pela cintura de Kusanagi, parando comportadamente nas suas coxas.

O corpo do ruivo cobriu o menor, iniciando mais uma noite de sexo.

E nesse ritmo intenso, passaram-se os dias restantes, contudo Kyo ainda estava na casa de Yagami, apesar de sair de vez em quando para fazer o seu novo curso de culinária, que por sinal estava adorando.

Era uma sexta-feira chuvosa, Kyo chegou na casa de Yagami. Ele tinha que sair logo dali ou seus pais iam buscá-lo pelos cabelos, já que eles viviam lhe ligando, indagando o motivo de sua ausência.

O moreno pegou sua pequena mala de mão e começou a jogar suas roupas rapidamente, sem se importar se ia amassar ou quebrar alguma coisa. Quando terminou, ele foi até a sala, olhando para tudo ao seu redor, soltando um longo suspiro.

Na verdade ele não queria ir embora, mas tinha que fazê-lo antes que seu coração pertencesse para sempre ao anfitrião. Apesar de Yagami ser atencioso, ele ainda continuava a ser o seu rival e por isso mesmo mantinha a personalidade forte, com o cinismo e as risadas de deboche.

Iori não demonstrava afeto, não fazia amor, não beijava com cuidado. Contudo o ruivo sempre havia sido assim, mas a situação era diferente agora, pois Kyo estava se descobrindo apaixonado e esse tipo de ações estava lhe machucando.

Um trovão cortou o céu, deixando a claridade entrar momentaneamente pela sala. Os orbes castanhos correram até o calendário de papel que estava pendurado na parede.

- "Era para eu ter ido embora há uma semana, mas ainda estou aqui e ele não me diz nada" – pensou – "será que ele quer que eu fique?".

- "Pare de pensar nisso. Ele nem sequer está conversando muito comigo nesses dias" – concluiu em pensamento – "mas eu não posso sair assim".

Kyo colocou sua mala ao lado do sofá e ali sentou, pegando o violão do ruivo, começando a dedilhar em cima das cordas, tentando fazer a melodia que Iori insistiu que aprendesse.

O tempo foi passando e as horas começaram a passar rapidamente, já se passava das duas horas da manhã e foi nesse instante que a porta principal se abriu. O ruivo chegou na sua casa, olhando para o homem que estava deitado com a cabeça no braço do sofá.

- Kyo? – o chamou com a voz alta.

- Ah... hum... – gemeu baixo e começou a se levantar, ele havia cochilado – Pensei que não ia voltar mais.

- Eu não dou satisfação, – falou – é um dos meus ensinamentos, devia ter aprendido – sorriu.

- Eu sei. – respondeu com a voz baixa, pois ainda se encontrava sonolento – só estava te esperando para me despedir.

- Despedir? – indagou, dando mais atenção ao homem a sua frente.

- Sim. – disse, levantando-se com um longo bocejo do sofá. Ele pegou a mala que estava no chão e a ergueu junto com seu tronco, exibindo seus músculos definidos na região dos bíceps e tríceps.

Kyo caminhou até Iori, olhando-o para seus orbes incrivelmente azuis. Ele não sabia se beijava, abraçava ou dava um aperto de mão no anfitrião, pois nos últimos dois dias eles não haviam se tocado.

O moreno abaixou a cabeça, sorriu e depois deu um passo para o lado, dizendo:

- Não sei como me despedir de você.

Iori sorriu e disse:

- Apenas diga que vai embora.

- Eu vou embora, Iori. Obrigado! – falou com certa tristeza, mas não permitiu que o ruivo visse sua decepção estampada na face. Ele logo saiu da casa, fechando a porta.

O carro de Kyo estava estacionado na frente da casa do ruivo, ele sentou-se rapidamente e logo deu a partida, saindo daquela rua e parando na rua seguinte, sentindo seu peito começar a pesar. Ele não queria ter ido embora, não queria terminar seu relacionamento com o ruivo. Mas que relacionamento era aquele? Kyo não sabia responder, mas estava feliz e isso era o que importava.

Agora que não havia mais ninguém para lhe dizer o que fazer, parecia que o mundo de Kyo havia desmoronado. Ele bateu com a cabeça duas vezes em seguida no volante, enquanto soltava vários palavrões direcionados ao ruivo.

- Você podia ter me beijado pelo menos... – sussurrou – droga... eu não queria ficar assim. Droga! Sou um idiota por me apaixonar por ele... claro que é só um jogo para aquele... aquele idiota.

Kusanagi deu a partida novamente e dirigiu lentamente pela cidade, que estava adormecida. O caminho: sua casa. O sentimento: tristeza. Não queria mais viver nas asas de sua família, pelo menos tentaria convencer seus pais que seria melhor ele viver sozinho.

E quando Kyo chegou na sua casa, ele foi para seu quarto e lá ficou até ser acordado por seus familiares que lhe encheram de perguntas, juntamente com sermões e broncas que foram se prolongando até o final de semana, e quando chegou à segunda-feira, eles pararam de reclamar e começaram a lhe deixar em paz.

Kyo estava jogado no sofá da sua sala, olhando para a lareira a sua frente, observando como o fogo queimava a lenha lentamente. O som que vinha daquele ambiente lhe deixava relaxado, contudo sua paz se foi quebrada quando ouviu uma voz familiar adentrar na sala.

- Como está Kyo?

- Shingo?

- Faz tempo! – sorriu o discípulo de Kyo, que se vestia igual as suas roupas antigas.

- Eu pensei que estava viajando. – falou com certo desgosto.

- Resolvi voltar – sorriu, aproximando-se de Kyo com um espaçoso sorriso que permitia mostrarem todos os seus dentes.

Kyo havia treinado Shingo por um bom tempo, ensinando sua técnicas, ansiando que o mais novo conseguisse a força que tanto desejava para conseguir os torneiros que viriam pela frente. Contudo, a personalidade do mais novo era demasiada irritante para Kyo.

Shingo não era tão mais novo, ele apenas tinha quatro anos a menos de Kyo, mas parecia ser um eterno adolescente. Sempre fazia piadas fora de hora, mas o que mais irritava Kyo era as indiretas e investidas que recebia.

- Eu soube que você sumiu por quase três semanas.

- Pois é. – respondeu seco.

- Onde você estava?

- Por aí.

- Pelo jeito estava aprontando. – sorriu.

- "Desde quando ele ficou tão atrevido?" – indagou em pensamento.

Shingo se aproximou, jogando-se no sofá ao lado de Kyo, passando seu braço em volta do ombro do mais velho.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – indagou.

- Não.

- Por favor, faz tempo que saí da cidade. Vamos a um barzinho!

- Não quero.

- Não seja velho! – insistiu.

Kyo suspirou e depois de muita insistência ele acabou aceitando o pedido do seu discípulo. Os olhos castanhos de Shingo se assemelhavam ao de uma criança que havia ganhado um passeio no parque.

O tempo passou e Kyo foi para seu quarto. Ele não queria sair, não queria fazer nada, pois só conseguia pensar em Yagami e de como sentia falta de ouvir aquela risada que antes lhe era tão odiosa.

Ele vestiu jeans e uma camiseta branca justa ao seu corpo. Calçou um par de tênis estilo chuteira da cor azul escuro e saiu do quarto, encontrando Shingo no final do corredor. Eles saíram da mansão conversando, Kyo deixou sua irritação de lado e deu atenção a seu discípulo que não era tão chato assim, apenas tinha muita impaciência com ele.

Eram onze horas da noite, o carro de Kyo parou num estacionamento qualquer, não tinha como procurar lugares baratos, pois havia um monopólio no preço. A dupla de morenos saiu do carro, rindo baixo de algumas piadas que Shingo fazia a respeito de Benimaru.

- Não fale isso perto dele, – Kyo advertiu – ele vai te eletrocutar. – falou em seguida, não contendo o riso.

Eles entraram numa boate que Kyo gostava de freqüentar, felizmente Shingo era maior de idade agora, pois no passado, Kyo sofria para tentar explicar para o menor que ele não podia ir a certos lugares.

O ambiente escuro, o cheiro da bebida e o som alto fizeram Kyo sorrir verdadeiramente pela primeira vez nesses últimos três dias. Por um momento a imagem do ruivo saiu de sua mente, pois se tinha uma coisa que Kusanagi gostava de fazer, essa coisa era dançar.

O moreno chegou até o balcão e pediu uma dose de tequila e uma cerveja. Enquanto a tequila estava sendo servida, Kyo olhava ao seu redor, observando as pessoas, tentando reconhecer alguém.

Shingo estava próximo a ele, dançando timidamente, sentindo a música começar a lhe contagiar. Kyo bebeu sua tequila com sal e limão, depois tomou sua cerveja. Agora estava preparado para dançar, ele caminhou até o meio da pista, sendo seguido por seu discípulo e ali começou a dançar.

O corpo de Kyo se movia sensualmente. As atenções eram voltadas para sua pessoa, e ele dançava com os olhos semi cerrados, desejando aproveitar o máximo àquela noite. A música alta o fazia se esquecer de todos os problemas.

Por um momento, ele abriu os olhos e ficou estático. Shingo que estava até agora dançando, parou também e olhou na direção que Kyo olhava, encontrando uma pessoa que ele não tinha nenhuma simpatia.

Era Iori Yagami que estava naquela casa noturna, dançando abraçado ao corpo de uma linda garota de seios fartos e sorriso sedutor. O ruivo a beijava no pescoço e mesmo com a cabeça baixa, ele era reconhecível pelo seu jeito de vestir e sua altura.

- "Não pode ser. Ele já... já está se agarrando... será que..." – Kyo não conseguia pensar em nada concreto, sua mente dava voltas em cima da mesma palavra: descaso. Iori era puro descaso para com Kyo e o moreno estava constatando isso no momento.

- Kyo? – Shingo o chamou, tocando em seu ombro.

- Hum?

- Está tudo bem? Você está pálido. – comentou com preocupação.

Kyo não respondeu, ele não conseguia parar de olhar para aquela cena. E o pior era que Iori devia estar rindo de sua ingenuidade, o ruivo certamente tinha certeza que Kyo estava emocionalmente fragilizado e que não iria ficar com nenhuma pessoa por enquanto. Isso era o que Kyo pensava, e nesse momento, sentia-se um nada.

De repente, Iori ergueu sua cabeça e encontrou os orbes castanhos de Kyo lhe encarando. O ruivo sorriu depois de se mostrar surpreso com aquela coincidência.

- Shingo...

- Hum?

- Me beija.

- O que?! – indagou com espanto.

- Me beija logo.

- Mas... eu... você...

- Anda logo! – falou, tentando não mover sua boca – beije-me como se fosse meu namorado.

Shingo não estava entendendo muito bem a princípio, mas não era tão ingênuo. Ele ficou enciumado quando entendeu o pedido de Kyo e não ia desperdiçar essa chance.

O mais novo puxou Kyo pela cintura com coragem, enquanto sua outra mão se fechou nos fios castanhos que estavam na sua nuca. Shingo fechou seus lábios na boca de Kyo, iniciando um beijo apaixonante que fez Kusanagi tentar se afastar por perder facilmente seu ar.

- Que... beijo foi esse!?! – Kyo indagou, quando eles se separaram.

Shingo sorriu e disse:

- Eu aprendi muitas coisas. Deixe-me te mostrar.

E o mais novo voltou a agarrá-lo, enroscando sua língua por toda sua cavidade, buscando mexer na língua que custava a lhe acompanhar. Os dedos de Shingo se fechavam na carne de Kyo, apalpando os cantos, enquanto seu corpo se movia lentamente com a música.

E Kyo o empurrou para trás quando achou que já estava bom o suficiente, o moreno nem sequer olhou na direção do ruivo, ele não queria que o outro pensasse que fez aquilo de propósito. Kyo puxou o mais novo pela mão até o bar, onde eles se sentaram, sem voltar a olhar para a pista de dança.

- Não quer mais dançar? – indagou Shingo, apertando a coxa de Kyo.

- Não agora. – respondeu com uma voz baixa – "será que ele se importou?" – indagou em pensamento – "será que ele riu dessa cena ridícula?".

Shingo o abraçou por trás, afundando sua cabeça na nuca de Kyo, dando beijos leves na região. Kyo pensou em se esquivar, mas ouviu a voz doce do mais novo.

- Eu sempre quis que você pedisse isso, mas nunca pensei que seria para enciumar outra pessoa.

- Desculpe-me.

- Você está sendo cruel, Kyo.

- Eu já pedi desculpas. O que você quer que eu faça? Perdão! – falou com irritação.

- Quero que você durma comigo.

- O que?! – indagou com surpresa, virando seu corpo na direção do mais novo – o que você está pensando?!

- Por que não? – indagou – eu sou tão descartável assim? – tornou a perguntar, abrindo os braços, exibindo seu corpo para Kusanagi.

- Não... não é isso, – falou – por favor, você não fez nada. Eu estou mal nesses dias, não é nada com você.

- O que houve? Você ficou com o podre do Yagami?

Kyo não respondeu. Shingo abriu a boca e não a fechou por um tempo, ficando horrorizado com aquela notícia, ele tocou nos ombros do mais velho e deu um leve tranco.

- Você bateu a cabeça, Kyo? Você sabe quem ele é?

- Claro que sei, – disse – mas é minha vida, não venha me dar sermões.

O olhar de Shingo estava mudado, Kyo nunca havia visto aquela irritação estampada na face do mais novo. Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas calou-se, sentindo o olhar de Shingo lhe reprovar.

Kyo se afastou e foi até o banheiro masculino, vendo que Shingo felizmente não o seguia, talvez ainda estivesse processando toda a situação. O moreno se aproximou da pia de mármore e abriu a torneira, começando a lavar seu rosto.

- Vejo que está bem mal acompanhado, Kusanagi.

O moreno ergueu sua face, olhando para o ruivo que estava caminhando até uma cabine, que ficou com a porta aberta e ali ele começou a urinar mirando o fundo do vaso sanitário.

- Hum, cuide de sua vida, Yagami. – falou, forçando uma risada – não foi o que me ensinou?

- Ah, sim. E você como um bom aluno está aplicando tudo. – comentou, terminando de urinar, fechando o zíper de sua calça e indo até a pia lavar as mãos.

Kyo caminhou até uma das cabines, ele queria se trancar ali e parar de encarar aquele sorriso carregado de escárnio de Iori. Ele fez a menção de fechar a porta, mas o ruivo o empurrou para trás, entrando na cabine com ele para depois fechar a porta.

- O que está fazendo?

O ruivo não respondeu, ele avançou no menor e lhe beijou os lábios com selvageria, enquanto suas mãos amassavam o corpo a sua frente, até sentir a ereção de Kyo começar a despontar.

- Achei hilária a cena que você fez, – sussurrou – parece que gostou mesmo de mim. Uma pena, para você é claro.

Kyo não respondeu, porque simplesmente não conseguiu. Iori riu de sua cara de espanto e total decepção. O ruivo saiu da cabine, rindo alto até que ele saiu do banheiro.

Kusanagi sentou-se no assento da privada e abaixou a cabeça, e ali ficou por um tempo até Shingo ir ao seu encontro, assustando-se com as lágrimas tímidas que insistiam em manchar o rosto de Kyo.

OoO

Continua...

Para quem pensou que eu ia fazer um romance em apenas sete dias, se enganou. E eu também me enganei, eu odeio quando meus fanfictions criam vida própria e fogem do controle. Hahahaha... Ignorem, a autora é louca mesmo.

Parece que a relação de Kyo e Iori vai ser muito tensa, com altos e baixos. Mas agora temos mais um personagem para abalar o coração de Kyo. E ainda vai entrar o K' nessa história. Um aviso, eu não faço a mínima idéia de como pode ser a personalidade do Shingo, mas eu vou fazer desse jeito que está sendo narrada. Espero que gostem, pois não vou modificar.

Obrigada por todos os comentários. E aviso que comentários são sempre bem-vindos para eu saber o que estão achando.

14/1/2009

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
